Backstage
by Rickmanlover24601
Summary: One cold night, Severus finds himself warming up with a pint in the local pub. There are a few other people he knows warming up as well. Will Severus be annoyed that his peace is disturbed by former students? SSHG.


**A/N: **This started out as a 100 word drabble set for the LJ community GrangerSnape100 for the prompt "Hidden Talent" but I just had too much to say. Feel free to listen to the songs as you read. First: Let's Start a Band by Amy MacDonald ( http:/ www. youtube. com/watch ?v=N1nzyyFvAtE ). Second: This is the Life by Amy MacDonald ( http:/ www. /watch?v=c6MRYLWJb1o ).

**Backstage**

It was bitter cold. Severus dashed into the nearest pub just as the snow began to dust his overcoat. He had a habit of leaving his shopping too long until it piled up, and was paying for it now.

He would stop off for a swift pint and then go home and warm up in front of the fireplace.

Severus nursed his drink at the bar, his packages shrunk and stowed in the many pockets of his coat.

Suddenly lights came up towards the back of the pub over a small stage he hadn't noticed before.

"Good evening, ladies and gents!" The barman boomed into a microphone. "Welcome to Friday Night Open Mic Night! Let's give it up for our first act tonight, Black Magic!"

A smattering of applause was heard from around the pub. Severus rested his head on his arms and groaned. He would have left but he still had most of his drink left. No doubt it would be some dreadful teenage act, boys with pimples and scratchy voices. He groaned again and took a large gulp of his drink.

A solo guitar began a soothing strum. Severus knew in a moment it would turn into some punk rock screeching.

Then a quiet female voice joined in.

They weren't bad actually. Severus looked up and then stared.

A fiery redhead stood center stage, singing, her hips moving in time. A girl in jeans and sneakers sat on a stool and strummed on the guitar, her wild brown hair covering her face. A blond with a faraway look in her eyes sat quietly at the drum kit.

Just how potent _was_ that beer?

Severus watched and listened, absolutely bowled over. He completely forgot about his drink as he watched the unlikely witch trio on stage. He would never have pegged Granger as the type to grab a guitar and sing in a pub.

Did all his students have equally surprising lives outside of school?

He was actually rather mesmerized by their melodious singing. Granger and Weasley smiled to each other and worked their way into the ending with Lovegood joining in on the drums.

_And how do I know if you're feeling the same as me?_

_And how do I know if that's the only place you want to be?_

_And if you wanted to, then there's nothing left to do:_

_Let's start a band_

_Let's start a band_

_Let's start a band_

_Let's start a band._

/_  
_

Without conscious thought, Severus left his half empty glass and made his way to the side of the stage when the three girls stepped off to an enthusiastic round of applause.

They all stopped short when they saw their professor standing in front of them, in his usual bleak garb.

Granger was the first to find her voice. "Professor! Hello…"

Severus nodded, suddenly wondering why he had bothered to confront them. "Well done," he uttered.

Ginny gave Hermione a covert look and took Luna over to a few teenage boys waiting to talk to them.

Hermione frowned at them.

"Would you like a drink?" Severus asked then wondered where the heck that idea had come from.

"Okay." Hermione wondered why the heck she had said yes.

After they had ordered their drinks and found a table tucked away in a corner, they both began to speak at once.

Hermione laughed nervously and took a sip of her drink.

"How long have you been doing this?"

"About two years. We just do it for fun now and then though. And we only play Muggle pubs. We thought we'd stay relatively anonymous that way." Hermione laughed.

Severus nodded, had nothing else to say, and took a sip of his drink.

"So…what brings you here?"

"Shopping," was his only answer.

Hermione nodded and took another sip.

/

Oddly enough, despite their tentative beginning, they were the last two in the pub and had to be interrupted from their serious discussion about the latest cover article in _Potion's Quarterly_ by the bartender who shooed them out.

Neither of them had noticed how late it had gotten. Luna and Ginny had gone home over an hour beforehand.

Hermione blushed as she thanked him for the drinks and said she had a nice time. Severus nodded, feeling the same way but refusing to admit it.

"I guess you have a lot of unpacking to do."

"I'm sorry?"

"Your shopping."

"Oh yes." He had completely forgotten.

As Severus made his way back home, he realized that was the first time anyone had managed to engage him for so long. Normally when confronted with normal conversation, Severus was only too happy to make up some excuse to leave.

Hermione had mentioned she was playing again in a month. Severus figured by then he'd need to go shopping again.

/

A late staff meeting, on a Friday afternoon of all days, kept Severus from the pub later than he had expected.

When he entered, Black Magic was already in the middle of a song. Strangely though, Miss Weasley joined Lovegood as back up vocals to Miss Granger. Granger stood in the middle of the stage, singing and playing. She looked as if she didn't have a care in the world.

Severus felt a small twinge of jealousy.

He ordered a drink and found a seat off to the side of the stage.

As he listened, his hand started tapping on the table. Severus didn't notice.

_And you're singing the songs_

_Thinking this is the life_

_And you wake up in the morning and your head feels twice the size_

_Where you gonna go? Where you gonna go? _

_Where you gonna sleep tonight?_

_Where you gonna sleep tonight?_

/_  
_

Hermione was only slightly surprised to see him there after their set. Luna and Ginny glanced over at them, rolled their eyes, and left them alone.

That night, they spent their time discussing their respective jobs. Hermione wanted to know how things were going at Hogwarts since she left some years ago and Severus was interested in hearing about her position as Magical Creature liaison at the Ministry of Magic. She joked about the scar she had on her neck but Severus couldn't help thinking she certainly lived up to the Gryffindor reputation of bravery.

When they parted ways that evening, Hermione lightly touched him on the arm and smiled, thanking him again for a lovely evening. It wasn't often she found someone to listen to her go on about work. Or anything for that matter.

"It was my pleasure," Severus replied before he knew what he was saying. But it was. And he would be back next month too.

Feeling much more at ease with his former student, Severus chuckled as they sat down to a bowl of chips with vinegar. Hermione had mentioned he was becoming a stalker.

"I suppose you're right." He smiled and shook some salt onto his half.

"No, stalker's not the right word." She smiled and laughed. "Severus Snape, Muggle band groupie."

Severus paused and looked up at her. Hermione's eyes were shining with mirth. He liked the way she said his first name. She had a rather annoying habit of calling him professor.

"Call me Severus, Hermione."

She tilted her head as she studied him as he nonchalantly looked around the pub.

"Severus."

/

Severus helped Hermione on with her coat, debating with himself if he should ask what he'd been meaning to ask all night.

"Severus, what is it?" Hermione lifted her eyebrows.

Caught off guard, Severus blurted out his request.

"I'm sorry?"

"Would you like to have a drink next Friday?" He asked more slowly.

"I don't play next Friday," Hermione pointed out.

"I know," Severus answered, hoping she wouldn't turn him down.

"Oh…. Okay," Hermione smiled warmly. "Somewhere different?"

Severus nodded. "Bistro on Clairmont at 8?" He suggested.

Hermione picked up her guitar case from the ground beside her. "Sounds perfect. Good night, Severus." She leaned up and pecked him on the cheek.

Then she walked off down the street, humming one of her songs.

Severus watched her go. Her arse looked quite nice in those jeans.


End file.
